


Watch me

by ginpapann



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginpapann/pseuds/ginpapann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You didn't have to take me off the court."</p><p>The changing room is empty luckily enough for Yahaba as he reaches up to grab Kyoutani's wrist where he has a hand clenched around the front of his uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch me

**Author's Note:**

> this is connected to Please me you don't have to read that first but there r some references to that also sorry again for any mistakes you see

Yahaba isn't any more prepared than he was the first time it happened.

Kyoutani went back to his old ways of playing hooky from practice to go god knows where else where and finally turned up three days later only to be even angrier and more irritable than usual. Just as Mizoguchi-sensei is about to pop a vein, their coach quickly sends for Yahaba to sort it out. He has to physically pull Kyoutani off of the court and put him on the bench so he can cool down and the team can resume practice as usual.

While Kyoutani obeys him the entire evening, Yahaba can just barely ignore the way Kyoutani's eyes never leave him.

\--

"You didn't have to take me off the court."

The changing room is empty luckily enough for Yahaba as he reaches up to grab Kyoutani's wrist where he has a hand clenched around the front of his uniform.

"Yes I did. It was either me or the coach, now you tell me what's more lame, hm?"

It didn't matter how much sense Yahaba made, either way Kyoutani was going to react badly. He was mad from the beginning and he wasn't interested in whatever it was Yahaba had to say.

"Just stay the fuck out of my way." He crowds him with a menacing glare dripping in anger. It's not enough to make Yahaba back down though as he fights back, grabbing Kyoutani by his own jersey and struggling against Kyoutani shoving him into the lockers.

"You're a _third year_ for fuck's sake! But if you wanna get kicked off the team then that's fine by me!"

"You-!"

"Who cares if you have power." Yahaba feels like his chest is about to explode but he's not nearly done. "There are plenty of people in the team who would be more than happy to take your place. I just thought... after playing with the seniors last year you were finally willing to be a real member of this team!"

Kyoutani is eerily quiet. He has his head turned down, making it impossible for Yahaba to see his expression. He doesn't know what to think much less how to react when Kyoutani grabs him by the chin and kisses him hard.

The kiss burns like a million fireworks going off inside him as Kyoutani bites into his bottom lip suddenly, almost breaking skin. He's forcing his tongue inside and drinking in all of Yahaba's little moans and whines. His grip on Kyoutani's jersey turns desperate as he digs his fingers into his chest and tries to break away so he can breathe.

His face is flushed and he's painfully hard in his practice clothes, he's just glad he's not the only one as Kyoutani presses his hips flush against Yahaba's and grinds their erections together.

"Fuck." It feels impossibly good being with him like this that Yahaba can't stop himself from reacting the way he does. Kyoutani is dominating and powerful and even if he technically wins in height, Yahaba feels so small pressed against him. He places his hands against the broad expanse of Kyoutani's chest, sliding them slowly up and around his shoulders then he chews into his bottom lip because damn Kyoutani is built.

Kyoutani is watching Yahaba carefully, taking in his flushed skin and disheveled state with hungry eyes. He wants to just... bite him, as hard as he can and hear Yahaba's laboured breathing turn into sharp sounds of pleasure and pain. Kyoutani grips Yahaba by the hips hard and shoots forward to kiss him again. It's messier than ever but it gets Yahaba so hot as Kyoutani slots a thigh in-between his and grinds up into the hardness of his cock.

Yahaba pulls his head back and gasps like he's drowning. He's clawing into Kyoutani's shoulders and making him growl before he crashes their lips together again. They continue like this for what seems like forever to Yahaba who starts to want more and need more because their both still clothed and it's not like before when they were tangled up on Yahaba's bedroom floor, half-naked and awkward but oh so hot under each other's skin. 

Yahaba whines into the kiss, tugging at Kyoutani's shirt in a silent request that he gets after a beat or two. They were both supposed to be changing anyway. Kyoutani's muscles ripple and his skin practically glows under the lighting of the changing room. Yahaba swallows hard, eyes trained on his figure for longer than he wants to admit. Kyoutani's amused snort brings him back to reality though and he frowns back at the smug look plastered all over Kyoutani's face before Yahaba is wrestling with his own shirt and tossing it to the general direction of where his bag is.

Kyoutani does his own survey of Yahaba's body with a pleasant little curl of his lips and it's embarassing as hell to be stared at so intently that Yahaba tips his head back and stares at the ceiling. Kyoutani's thumbs hook into the band of his shorts, the rest of his hands curling around bare hipbones as he drags Yahaba forward, pulling his cock right up against his thigh and making him jump at the sudden shock of sensation. Kyoutani sets his mouth somewhere on his collarbone, alternating between biting and licking before bending his head and gradually moving to mouth at Yahaba's chest.

Suddenly, he's sucking on one of Yahaba's nipples and he's a lot more sensitive there than he thought because he yelps too loud and too high pitched as a reaction. He immediately slaps both hands over his mouth and flushes bright red when Kyoutani stares up at him, a little dumbfounded before he's grinning wolfishly and dipping his head low to flick his right nipple with his tongue.

Yahaba is struggling to suppress the noises, the added pressure on his cock doesn't help at all either.

"You like that?" Kyoutani lifts his mouth up to Yahaba's ear and murmurs directly into it. He punctuates his question with a flick of his thumb on his nipple and a sharp grind of his thigh upward.

Yahaba's knees beging to quake underneath him and he has to reach out and cling to Kyoutani's large frame, digging his fingers into his shoulders to ground hismelf from coming right there and then.

"For fucks sake, Kyoutani..." Yahaba pants, rolling his hips forward unconsciously. "Either you make me come right now or I'll do it myself!"

Kyoutani is silent for a long second and then his voice is being carried once again through his ear, low and hot. "Watching you jerk off in-front of me might be fun," he bites into his ear lobe then, feeling the way Yahaba shudders against him. "But maybe I'll save that for next time."

Suddenly Kyoutani is shoving his hands down his shorts, pulling the garment down his thighs before reaching for his own equally hard cock and once again pressing them together in-between them.

Yahaba almost screams in relief, his back arches against the lockers and he immediately has a hand helping Kyoutani jerk them both off. Eventually they both have a hand on each other and Kyoutani is panting loud against his shoulder, occasionally setting his teeth on the skin under the pretense that he's thinking about biting him again, but he never does it. Yahaba is suffocating under the molten heat surrounding them and he thinks he does scream a little bit when he finally comes over Kyoutani's fist just seconds before Kyoutani's arches his hips and comes into Yahaba's.

They slump together on the floor, sticky and wet. Yahaba's knees had given out underneath him and Kyoutani seemed to have no problem in wrapping his free arm around his waist as Yahaba brought them down on the floor together.

Kyoutani is still too busy catching his breath when Yahaba pulls back, he stares at Kyoutani for a long time, trying to gauge the expression on his face that wasn't post-coital but he seems to give up halfway and just slumps forward again, resting his head against Kyoutani's upper chest.

His shoulders shake a little under Kyoutani's arm and he realizes that Yahaba is laughing.

\--

The next day at practice, Yahaba spots Kyoutani speaking to the coach at the benches where he's laughing as Kyoutani is frowning and looking uncomfortable, shifting around like a child wallowing in shame after he broke something. Everyone else seems preoccupied trying to ignore it but one look at Watari who smiles at him like he's relieved sparks some form of comfort in Yahaba's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> smuts for days *throws self in trash*
> 
> Scream at me on twitter: @ginpapann


End file.
